Camp Tales 2-9: Snow Day
by soulripper13
Summary: A Huge snow storm has hit Prickly Pines, The campers go up to Mt. Whitehead to enjoy some snow fun, but first a three hour road trip, how will they all pass the time
1. Surprise Snow Day

It was morning at camp kidney as the annocements woke up the campers got up from the beds getting dressed. At Fava Bean Smson was putting on his glasses exiting the cabin

"Good morni-whoa" he stated slipping off the stairs sliding one the ground whaming into the flagpole

"Murph" he replied dusting himself off seeing the camp coated in white powder as the other campers left their cabins

" It's Snowing!" Lazlo cheered

"Snow" Clam added

"Snow in the middle of the summer, it doesnt seem physically possible" Edward stated in disbelif as Chip and Skip jumped into the snow making it splash all over Edward

"Real mature guys" Edward sated brushing off

"This certianly is weird" Lee said running his fingers thru the snow

"Dude, Let's just get our showers in then head to the Mess Hall for Breakfast, It'll be here all day" Allan stated as the Beans cleaned up then headed in for their meals sitting down where Mcmuesli was stirring a pot as Tusk looked at him

"Hey, what's for breakfast?" Tusk asked

"Soup" He replied holding up a laddle pouring a bowl full handing it to him as he did the same with the other campers as they sat eating their breakfast

"I Wonder how the Andy is doing?" Lazlo stated running his spoon thru the soup as Clam shrugged.

"Probaly Fine" Steven replied drinking the broth from his soup as he stood up

"I wonder what Scoutmaster Lumpus planned for today?" Dave said sitting next to Ping-Pong as Lumpus entered the Hall with Slinkman

"Good news Scouts" Lumpus said as The scouts turned

"We and the Squirrel Scout are going up to Mt. Whitehead for the snow-day" Lumpus stated

"Great" Edward said sarcastically as Lumpus looked at his watch

"I Want you all on the bus right in 2 hours" Lumpus said sitting down with Slinkman as McMuesli handed them each a bowl of soup

"Sir this weather seems strange in the middle of summer" Slinkman observed looking out the window

"Slinkman, don't look a gift horse in the mouth" The Moose replied picking up his spoon.

After Breakfast the Beans were doing some daily routines as Steven was under the kart with Tusk and Jakk

"You sure these new tires are going to be better?" Tusk asked

"Yeah, smooth slick tires are terrible for a forest enviorment , these off-road babies will be much better" Steven replied turing the tire iron

"But won't the kart suffer speed-wise?" Tusk asked

"Unless we're racing there is no need for racing slick tres, I've been looking foreward to changing them" Steven said adjusting the last wheel as he lowered the jack

"Makes the Kart Looks Bigger" Jakk commented

"I Can't wait to drive this thing" Steven replied as Tusk checked his watch

"Should we get ready for the bus?" Tusk asked

"Probaly" Jakk said as the Scout put their gear in the cabin and walked to the bus.


	2. Bus Departure

The scouts were gathered around the Bus as Lumpus looked around

"Slinkman, are all scouts accounted?" Lumpus asked as the slug looked at his clipboard

"Let's see, Baked Cabin, Coffee Cabin, Fava Cabin, Jelly Cabin, Pinto Cabin and Refried Cabin, all scouts are accounted for" Slinkman said

"Everybody on the bus" Lumpus said as the beans did so sitting down

"Um, Sinkman" Lumpus nudged his assistant as he read from his clipboard

"Okay First thing, The drive to Mt. Whitehead is three hours, so we won't back until dark, Second, Cabin leaders as responsible for the rest of the cabin, Third-" Slinkman continued as Raj Nudged Lazlo's shoulder

"Lazlo have you seen my scarf?" Raj asked as the Monkey shrugged

"Maybe you left it in the cabin" Lazlo replied

"You two pipe down?" Lumpus stated

"Sorry Scoutmaster Lumpus" They replied

"Scoutmaster Lumpus, May I Please Head back to the cabin to get my scarf?" Raj asked

"No, No more delays" Lumpus replied as Raj sat down as the bus moved pushing the snow as it left the camp grounds

"Here Buddy, you can have mine" Lazlo replied undoing his scarf and handing it Raj

"Thank you Lazlo you are a true friend" Raj replied as the Bus stopped at the gate of Acorn Flats

"Okay, everybody on the bus a neat single file line" Miss Doe stated as the girls walked up sitting down as Patsy approched Raj

"Excuse me Raj, Can I sit next to Lazlo?" Patsy asked as he stood up sighing

"I suposse" He said not wanting to get on her bad side as moved sitting behind them with Clam.

"Hey Tusk you mind turning that down" Raj replied turning back to Tusk was fiddling on his handheld as Steven was looking at him

"Up, Down, left, Counter" Steven stated giving prompts

"Steven I know how to play" Tusk replied in defense as he felt tapping on his shoulder

"Hey Tusk,Can I have a turn" Tusk was asked as he turned behing him seeing Nina and Emily

"Yeah sure" he said reluctantly handing over the game as she fiddled with it

"What are we supossed to do for Three Hours?" Jakk asked sitting next to Gretchen watching the game from Emily's shoulder as the gator shrugged shrugged

"I'll arm wrestle you?" she replied looking to him

"You're on" Jakk stated as the two began their friendly game

"Do you lift weights?" Jakk complemented pushing her arm down as she did the same

"I'm the kind of girl who does not holding back

"And I Like you because of it" Jakk replied

"I Can't believe I'm actully sitting with _you_ , aren't you glad we're aleardy becoming such good friends" Honey stated turning to Mimi who had her headphones on slowly nodding to the music

"I Know" Honey replied hugging her Cabin Leader as Mimi Lowered her phones

"Sorry Honey, you say something?" The Panda asked turning to Honey as she stood silent as Mimi put the phones back on.

"


	3. Heading Up

"What's that?" Honey asked Mimi who was nodded her head as she turned to her

"It's a headset" Mimi stated looking at Honey a bit irritated

"I Meant the Music" Honey replied as Mimi looked at Honey

"Oh, It's Some of Andy's demos" Mimi replied as the Bear looked up

"Can I Listen?" Honey asked as Mimi Shrugged

"No, they're my headphones" Mimi replied in defense

"Okay" Honey stated turning to the window as Mimi took the phones off feeling bad

"Just don't damage them" Mimi replied handing the headphones to Honey as she put them on listening to the music as the bear smiled

The bus was reaching the bottom off the mountain bumping the campers up as Steven looked out the window

"Damn, that is a high mountain" Steven claimed looking trying to find the peak as the bus jerked as he looked to Tusk as had his bandana tied over his eyes resting as Steven was drumming a melody on his lap

"So bored" The Wolf replied looking at the roof

"Can You please stop that?" Tusk asked as Steven acknowledged stopping his drumming looking around feeling a tapping on his shoulder seeing Suzie sitting on the row across from him with Amber

"What is it Suzie?" Steven asked the poodle as she was rubbing her shoulder

"What happened?" she asked a bit uncomfortable

"What do you, you tapped my shoulder" he replied in defense

"No, I meant with us, you just dump me, and started handing out with that other girl" Suzie replied

"You dumped me remember" Steven reminded her of their conversation

"That was a misunderstanding" Suzie claimed in defense

"Look Suzie, I don't want to have this talk right now, we can talk when we're on the mountain" Steven replied

"Fine" she pouted as Steven turned back to Tusk

"I feel so sorry for you" Amber replied rubbing Suzie's shoulder in comfort as she looked at the rabbit

"Thanks she replied smiling as the bus slowed down as Slinkman looked up to the mirror

"We'll be stopping for gas soon, If you need to use the bathroom, this is the time" Slinkman replied as the campers wee conversation

"I'm gonna get one of those hot rod magazines" Steven replied stretching his back

"hey get me something" Tusk ordered

"Do I look like your personal servant?" Steven asked

"No But I am your temporary leader" Tusk replied stating showing the band given to him by Andy.

"Andy never gave orders, And I Didn't argue with him" Steven replied as Tusk took a breath

"Okay sorry, Can you please get me something?" Tusk asked apologizing for his earlier comment

"No, but _you_ can get yourself something" Steven stated as Tusk raised his bandanna on his head

"I see your point?" Tusk claimed sitting up straight

"Don't go mad with your rank" Steven said as Tusk nodded as the bus stopped and the campers got off heading for the Gas station.


	4. Convenience Conversation

Upon entering the station Steven headed for the Magazine rack picking up one of the magizine's looking thru it eyeing the vintage vehicles whistling

"Now those are pipes" Steven said admiring the car image turning the page seeing an ad for some fancy purfume

"Who put a purfume ad in a hot rod magazine" Steven asked confused flipping the page as Tusk walked up to the snack area

"What will you have?" The man behind the counter asked

I'll take a slice of cheese pizza" He asked handing a few dollars as the man handing him a slice wrapped in paper as he unwrapped taking a bite from the hard pizza eating as Amber snuck behind him giving him a suprise hug as he dropped the crust spilling toamto sauce on her sleeve

"Amber, So Sorry" He replied picking up the pizza crust throwing it in the trash as she held her coat sleeve

"Nothing a little cleaning won't fix" She replied heading into the bathroom opening the door walking in turning on the sink running warm water on her coat sleeve rinsing the sauce off as Gretchen left the stall approching the sink looking at Amber

"I Thought You don't use public restrooms?" Gretchen asked

"I'm just using the sink to clean my sleeve" Amber replied

"What happened to your sleeve?" Gretchen asked seeing the red stain on her on her light blue coat

"Pizza stain" she replied putting the wet sleeve under their dryer pushing the button as the hot air shot from the rusted contraption as Gretchen was washing her hands humming a melody

"That's a nice melody" Amber complemented stepping from the dryer letting Gretchen have a turn

"Just something I was working on" She admitted

"It's nice" Amber stated leaving the restroom with Gretchen as they were heading back into the store area as she walked around to Tusk who was looking at magazines

"Let's try this again" she stated peering over the edge o the magazine as he put it on the rack

"Sit by me on the way up the mountain?" She asked

"Steven, you don't mind Sitting with Suzie?" Tusk asked as he shrugged

"Nah, you two have a nice time" Steven replied walking to the counter with the magazine as put the money on the counter as Amber gave Tusk another hug as they both walked back to the bus as Steven approched Suzie who was looking around

"Amber wants to sit with Tusk, I guess we can talk on the way" Steven replied as Suzie looked at him

"Yeah, we need to talk" She replied taking off her bag

"I just rembered... here" She said pulling a plushie out of the bag handing it to hm as he examined it, it was infact the same plushie he won at the carnival at the strength game

"I Won it for you" He replied as she just handed to him

"I can't take that back" he replied as she shoved it back in her bag

"Fine" she replied closing the bookbag putting it back on

" Besides you over-reacting, we we're never an official couple" Steven replied as she pouted

"True, But I _Was_ in love with you, and I _still_ am" She defensivly said

"You know I'm Dating Shira, I Can't just break her off for you" Steven replied

"I Know, it's just, I shouldn't said what I did" Suzie stated

"How about you sit with Almondie, I Don't want you saying or doing something you regret" Steven propsed as she nodded

"Okay, but If you two break up, let me know" she replied

"I Will" He stated.


	5. Flat

The bus strated up as it left the station heading up the mountain as Tusk sat beside Amber

"I'm sorry about the coat" Tusk repeated as she blushed

"It was no big deal" Amber replied as Tusk heard a voice calling him as he turned seeing Steven

"Steven, what do you want?" Tusk asked as the wolf handed him his handheld

"Nina is done with it" Steven replied as Tusk put the game in hand

"Want to match?" he asked Amber handing the game to her as she smiled as they took turns playing as the bus went uphill at a slope

"Man, we are really high" Raj stated as Clam looked out the window

'High" Clam repeated looking out the window as Patsy turned to Lazlo

"Hey lazlo, you wanna go snowboarding with me?" Patsy asked as he tugged his collar

"Actully I Don't know how to snowboard" Lazlo replied

"It's easy, I Could teach you" She offered as Lazlo rubbed his chin

"I Don't know about that" he muttered

"Come on, It'll be fun" She replied

"I Guess so, just don't laugh at me" He replied

"Deal" she stated as they shook hands as the bus was more than halfway up the mountain as Slinkman was looking thru the frosted windows

"It getting to foggy to see The slug replied turning on the wipers as they pushed the snow around as he looked up to the mirror for a split second before taking his attention back to the road.

Jakk was still arm wrestling with Gretchen as she pushed his arm

"I Win" The Gator cheered

"Best of nine" Jakk stated as they locked their hands begining another round

"I can't wait to get to the resort" Gretchen asked

"I Didn't know you like the snow" Jakk replied suprised

"Not really, but they do have a sauna" Gretchen replied

"That's cool" Jakk stated winning the match as an expolsion was heard from outside the bus as it stopped

"Slinkman, what was that?" Lumpus asked as The Slug pulled the bus to the side of the road putting his hood on as he left the bus

"You think we hit something?" Lazlo asked Patsy

"I Hope not" The Mongoose replied as Slinkman walked back on the bus

"Bad news, We blew a tire" Slinkman stated reaching under the seat for a tire iron

"I Should have it fixed in no time, Any volunteers to help?" Slinkman asked as Steven and William stood up

"You could use some muscle" William stated

"Plus I'm the best mechanic here" Steven replied as the three left the bus walking to the tire

"Okay, Let's get this fixed" Steven said adjusting the jack lifting up the bus

"That's weird" William said pulling out a piece of material

"Ice?" Steven said confused

"This Ice poked a hole in the tire?" Willam explianed

"Weird, but it is cold up here, there's bound to be ice on the roads" Steven replied. as William took the busted wheel off as Slinkman handed him the spare as he began screwing it.


	6. Enounter

The three got back on the bus as Steven sat next to Suzie as the bus started as continued it's journey upwards.

"So what was wrong with the bus?" Suzie asked

"Flat tire" Steven responded as she looked away as soon as she got the information

"I Think we're alomst there?" Nina said as as the scouts turned their head to see the peak of the mountian

"Man we are really high?" Tusk said looking down

"Don't worry" Amber stated as the bus pulled infront of the lounge as Slinkman turned off the gas opening the door as all the scouts left the bus heading to the lounge getting set up

"after all the work was done as the scouts were getting their gear

"Patsy, you coming?" Nina asked getting her skis

"I'm heading to the sauna, I'll catch you later" The Mongoose replied heading the the wooden small building.

"You know, I'm suprised they finally got the sauna up here" Gretchen replied as Jakk walked up

"Ready to hang out" the kangaroo asked holding out his hand as she took it

"Patsy just headed to the sauna, If we hury we can catch up" Gretchen stated as the two walked to the sauna

"And you're sure she'll be okay with the company?" Jakk asked

"Of course, she's not that bad once you know her" Gretchen stated as they felt a hand on the back turning seeing Lazlo

"Hey lazlo?" Jakk said

"Hey, you heading to the Sauna too" Lazlo said walking with them as they approched the building entering as heat flooded the room

"Hey Patsy" Lazlo said walking into the changing area with Jakk behind a wall

"It's Nice to see you Lazlo" Patsy replied pouring some water on the rocks causing the room to flood with steam as Lazlo and Jakk walked out wearing towels as Gretchen entered the changing area

"You know, I've nver been too a sauna" Lazlo replied sitting across Patsy next to Jakk as Gretchen walked out sitting next to Patsy putting her hands behind her back

"This is so relaxing" Gretchen stated streching

"Yeah, you like heat, don't you?" Lazlo replied

"She is Cold blooded" Jakk stated.

"I Wonder how Raj and Clam are doing?" Lazlo asked.

On the snowy mountain Raj and Calm were sitting a sled

"Ok Clam, nice, and slowly" Raj stated as Clam put his hand in the snow as and pushed the sled off as Raj screamed as it soared down the hill

"Wheee" Clam shouted as the sled dashed down the hill turning as it flew off a ramp crashing into a snowback

"Fun" Clam replied lifting up the sled

"Next time be more careful Clam, I Could have sprained something" Raj stated to Clam as the rhino picked up the sled marching up the hill as he knocked someone over

"Excuse me the kid said as Raj helped her up, she was a polar bear with a white coat

"Sorry, My names Raj" The elephant said helping the girl up

"Millie" The girl looking at Raj.

"Well It was nice metting you Millie" Raj said walking away with clam as she waved smiling.


	7. Snowball

Raj was Hiking up the snow hill as a figure was riding down on a snowboard as he and Clam ducked behind a snowbank as the board did a slide coating the elephant and Rhino in snow as their heads poked out seeing William on a snowboard

"Sorry" The Wolf said jumping as he repositioned himself pushing himself off the slope leaving a trail of snow flooding behind him as Raj and Clam were buried neck down in snow

"Man this snow is heavy" Raj stated as Clam put his legs out lifting the snow bank as he walked up the hill with Rajas he slipped

"Whaa, Clam" Raj yelled as they rolled down the hill in the snow forming a ball as it rolled down the hill getting bigger.

William was boarding as he turned seeing the huge ball of snow as he looked wide-jawed trying to out speed it as the screaming of Raj and clam flooded the hill as Willam did a nose slide on the ramp as the ball passed him as he took a sigh of relief sliding down behind the ball as the huge snowball toured down the mountain smashing a boarding ramp flying through the air as William saw the busted ramp which made a gap as Willam jumped doing a 360 landing on the other end of the gap.

"Nailed it" William said riding down the path.

The ball flew smashing into the lounge as Raj and Clam got out shaking

"Let's never do that again" Raj said dizzy

"Clam Dizzy" the Rhino replied as two arms pulled them out of the snowball as they looked seeing Mimi

"Looks like you two had a wipeout" Mimi said putting her headphones back on as they heard a giggling as turned seeing Millie

"Now that was funny" she stated continuing her giggling as Mimi looked at her

"Icy, what are you doing here?" Mimi asked looking at the polar bear

"Excuse me, I Don't think we've met" Millie said looking confused at Mimi

"Sorry, You just look familar" Mimi admitted

"Name's Millie" The polar bear said looking at Mimi with sense of admiration

"Uh, It's Mimi " The Panda said confused

"That's a nice name, Pleasent to meet you" Millie said as Raj and Clam were dusting off the snow

"Yeah, you too giddy to be Icy" Mimi admitted as Millie blushed

"Aww Thanks" Millie said blushing as Mimi felt a bit unease

"Well it was nice meeting you Friend" Mimi said walking away with Raj and Clam as the walked into the lounge

"I Could use some hot choclate" Mimi stated

"And Brimmed with Marshmallows" Raj added approching the pot pouring a mug of hot chocolate

"Hey Guys" Lazlo said approching them with Patsy, both refreshed from the sauna

"Lazlo" Raj and Clam said as the monkey grouped with his cabin

"Hey Patsy, how was the sauna?" Mimi asked

"Refreshing" Patsy replied

"I Think I might take a turn, the skiing took a bit out of me" Mimi said leaving the group to head to the sauna

"Mimi" the panda heard turning seeing Millie

"Millie, are you following me?" Mimi asked

"Did you mean it when you called me friend?" Millie asked

"Yeah sure, why?" Mimi asked confused

"It's just I don't have any friends" Millie admitted.


	8. Millie

"Really you have _no_ friends" Mimi said shocked as she shook her head

"Well that's unfair, everyone needs at least One friend" Mimi said walking with Millie as she put her hand on Millie's back side as the Polar bear smiled blushing

"You like the sauna?" Mimi asked as they both approched the wooden building

"It's very relaxing" Millie replied holding out her hand

"Come on friend" Millie said as Mimi held her hand

"You certianly are unusal" Mimi stated as Millie patted Mimi's rear

"So that's what it feels like" Mimi replied as the two approched the Sauna as Jakk and Gretchen left in their coats

"Hey Mimi, whose your friend?" Gretchen asked as Millie was rolling her eyes at Mimi

"This is Millie, we met on the hill" Mimi stated

"Nice to meet you Millie" Jakk said walking away with Gretchen as the two bears enetered the sauna

"Something seems weird about that new girl" Gretchen stated

"How would you know, you just met her" Jakk asked confused

"Call it Woman's Intuition" Gretchen replied looking at Jakk as he thought about the girl

"Well she does seem unbearably happy, pun intented" Jakk replied

"Well It's Mimi's business" Gretchen said as they were walking to the lounge

"Mimi most be going thru a lot, I mean her boyfriend leaves it really hurt her" Jakk stated

"There that inseprable?" Gretchen asked

"You heard it from her, she joined the scouts just to be near him" Jakk replied

"She most really love him" Gretchen stated

"Come on, let's get some snacks at the lounge" Jakk added as the two walked thru the snow filled grounds toward the lounge as Gretchen opened the door entering as Jakk went behind her as they went to the line

"Oooh, Pumpkin Pie" Gretchen said cutting a slice of pie putting it on a paper plate as Jakk approched the hot chocolate machine

"Do you take milk in your Chocolate?" Jakk asked pouring two cups

"No, I Like it rich in flavor" The gator replied as he handed her a cup as she handed him one of the two slices as the both sat at a table as Jakk cut thru his pie picking up a piece as he placed it in his mouth tasting it as Allan and William entered carrying their snowboard shaking off

"Best jump ever" William stated sitting his board against the wall

"Dude, I Wish I'd brought a camera" Allan replied taking his scraf off

"Hey Allan, Hey William" Jakk called out waving to the two as the approched the line

"Hey Jakk, have you been enjoying the snow day?" Allan asked Jakk as he picked up a slice of Pie

"It's been pretty cool, me And Gretchen caught some ski Jumps" Jakk said as Tusk and Amber entered the room laughing

"And then I Said, Read it, I already Ruined it" Amber joked as Tusk laughed

"Priceless" Tusk said as they sat at Jakk's table

"Hey Jakk check out the snowman me and Amber made" Tusk said showing a photo on his phone of the huge snowman as Jakk whistled.


	9. Returning To Camp

At the Ice Rink the remainder of the scouts were playing Ice Hockey as Edward was standing goalie for the Beans as Dave and Ping were sliding slmaiing the puck as Suzie snatched it from the two brothers

"Nice try" The poodle said running towards the beans goal post as the Lemmings blocked her

"Suzie, I'm Open" Terri said as The poodle hit the puck to Terri as she and Rachael were tapping the pucks back and forth

"Come on Rachael, score a point" Toodie called as Rachael slammed the puck as it pushed Edward back into the net as he threw the stick on the ground

"I Hate Ice Hockey" the playtapus outbursted leaving the rink handing the goalie mask to Samson as he took the spot as the girls looked menacingly at him

"Oh Murf" Samson responded expecting to get slammed with a puck as a red kickball flew in knocking him out.

Edward walked to the snow opening a can a soda he had in his coat pocket chugging it down letting out a huge belch as Lumpus and Slinkman approched the ring

"Scoutmaster Lumpus" Edward saluting in his usual kiss-ass behavior towards the scoutmaster

"Excuse me Scouts" Lumpus called out as the beans turned to face him as the squirrels took the chance to sink one last goal

"We are leaving in one hour, so You need to be on that bus in 40 minutes" Lumpus stated walking away drinking from a thermos of hot chocolate sipping it as he approched the lounge with Slinkman as the campers were getting off the rink

"Nice game?" Nina complemented as she went around gathering the equipment to take to the return as she waved walking towrads the drop off.

"Back in the lounge The boys from Jelly and Refried were talking with the girls about interesting events as Steven was telling a story about one of their old adventures

"And then Andy was like Kuey, kuey, kuey and his foot slugged the guy in the chest, he was 7 feet tall, and went down" Steven explian

"Now that's gangster" Gretchen complemented

"What's gangster?" Mimi asked entering the lounge sitting next to them with Millie

"Just telling the girls how Andy took down Big Rick" Tusk replied

"Oh that guy, _he_ was scary" Mimi replied as Millie was without comment

"Is that Icy?" Jakk recoiled seeing the polar bear

"No, my name is Millie, why do you keep calling me that?" Millie asked confused

"Sorry Milie, It's just you look like someone we know" Jakk replied

" Gee thanks?" Millie said sarcastically as Lazlo looked

"It's pretty dead on, I mean you could be her twin" Lazlo replied as Millie put her hands

"I've never met anyone named Icy, And I'm an only child, so drop it" Millie replied sitting back down

"So who is she?" Tusk asked

"We met on the slopes and became friends" Mimi answered

"Best Friends" Millie replied as Mimi blushed

"Yes, Best friends" Mimi admitted drinking a cup of hot chocolate as they campers finished their snacks packing up

"We better get on the bus" Raj said checking his watch

"hey can you give me a ride back into town" Millie asked

"You live in town" Patsy asked the polar bear

"I'm looking for a place to stay" Millie confessed

"I Know a place where you can stay" Steven said wiping his mouth

"Really" Millie said hope filled as Steven pulled out his phone

"Just let me call the current tenant" Steven replied.


	10. Roomates

In Prickly Pines Shira was practing her acrobatics jumping from a pole grabbing the monkeybar celling the her room climbin it with her hands and feet like a spider as her phone emmited a ring tone as the wolf jumped off the bars landing on her soft bed

"10 points" the girls stated opening the phone seeing a picture of Steven as she took the call

"Hey Babe" She replied happily to talk to him

"Yeah Shira, I have a big favor to ask of you?" Steven asked nervously as she maintained her tone

"Fire away sweetie" she replied putting her legs up doing streches as she continued talking

"Mimi has this friend looking for a place to stay, can she bunk with you for a while" Steven explianed

"I Don't know" Shira said switching legs

"Come on, Andy just left she needs all the friends she can get" Steven replied as she smiled

"I'll do it... for you... but I want something in return" Shira replied doing an arm strech

"What do you want?" Steven asked intrested

"I'll let you know... when I want it" Shira replied switching arms

"Thanks a lot Shira" Steven said grateful

'Anything for you" she replied blowing a kiss before hanging up as she jumped off the bed

"KYAHH!" she yelled chopping a training dummy in the gut.

Steven put his phone way turning to Millie

"She said it's Okay as Millie cheered

"Thank you so much!" Millie said in her giddy personality hugging Steven as he brushed her off

"No Problem" he replied as the were getting ready to leave to mountian

"Upon arriving back in Town Steven, Mimi and Millie walked to the old Auto garage as Millie looked at it ackwardly

"This is it?" She said confused

"It looks som much better on the inside

"Steven replied opening the door to Shira

"This must be your Friend, Is it me or does she look- Don't say it, she hates when people say that" Steven replied

"Okay, another arctic girl what's you name?" Shira asked

"Millie" the bear replied

"Well Millie, I'm Shira, and My home is your home for the time being" Shira said as Millie jumped with glee

"Thanks for doing this?" Steven replied

"It's not that bad to be honest I've always wanted a little sister" Shira admitted

"This will be so much fun Shira, we can try on clothes, do eachothers hair and talk about a lot of cool things" Millie said excited as Mimi checked her watch

"We have to go, Have fun with Shira" Mimi said as Millie waved to the panda and wolf and they walked away

"OK Ground Rules Millie" Shira said as Millie pouted

"I Hate Rules" The Polar bear said

"If there is a sock on my bedroom door you DO NOT come in" Shira explianed

"I Oh get" Mille nodded

"It means I'm training" Shira explianed as Millie rolled her eyes

"Ohhh" She cliamed

"I'll set your bed on the sofa" Shira said entering her room with Millie

"Awesome room... Sleepover!" She blurted as Shira piched forehead

"God you are childish" Shira explianed shaking her head.


End file.
